An Understanding
by spearsman
Summary: Five years after Kenai's fateful decision, a bear named Kinara kills a man and is therefore transformed into one himself. Seeking guidance, he finds Kenai, who may be his key to becoming a bear again. Does not take the second movie into account. Minimal/no pairings. First fanfic, don't be too hard, please!
1. Prologue

An Understanding

Prologue

Ever since he could remember, Kinara had hated humans. They had murdered his entire family and caused him to live on his own. Now, he had been living alone for the past five years fending for himself. He got along fine, alright, but there were times when the hunters came that he wished he could have his parents back.

The day had dawned bright and clear. Kinara woke up famished, so he headed down to the Salmon Run to get something to eat. He had gotten there early, so no other bears were around. That was good. He hated the sympathetic stares he got from the other bears. He had caught a couple salmon and was heading back to his cave for some more sleep when a noise, the sound of a tree twig breaking, alerted him to a presence. Looking behind him, he saw a shadow creeping through the trees. It was then that he bolted, and the shadow behind him broke into a run.

The chase was on. Kinara ran as hard as he could, but the hunter was always right there behind him. Kinara would hide in a hollow log, but, just when he thought it was clear, the hunter would emerge seemingly from thin air and start pursuing him again.

The sky was starting to darken when Kinara reached the top of the mountain where the lights touch the earth, and he knew there was no avoiding the hunter now. Only one of them would ever come down from the mountainside alive. It was then that he heard the hunter reach the top and saw him start to circle menacingly around Kinara, spear in hand. Suddenly, the hunter leaped up into the air towards Kinara, and Kinara did the only logical thing—he swiped the air in front of him with his paw. The hunter was knocked out of the air, and with a grunt he landed on his side, his spear clattering out of his hand and down the side of the mountain. Now unable to reach his weapon, the hunter finally started to feel afraid.

Of course, this didn't register with Kinara. All he knew was that he was going to either kill or be killed by this monstrous hunter, and he had to make sure he didn't die. Now defenseless, the hunter started to crawl away as Kinara advanced on him, and it was with rising terror that he realized that he was beaten. The hunter could only toss up his hands in defeat as Kinara pushed him off the side of the mountain, sending him to his death in the rocks below.

Kinara let out a breath of relief. He wasn't dead. He was safe. Just when he was about to head back down the mountain, a great light filled the sky. Looking up, he saw it was the lights of the Great Spirit that touched the earth every night. However, something was wrong. He was being lifted up into the air, and he heard a whispering all around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the image of the beast he hated most, that of the hunter, blazing in the night sky. He passed out before he could see what else would happen though.

When he came to, the first thing he noticed was that the colors around him seemed more vibrant. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to get some of the tiredness out of his eyes. Something felt wrong with his paw. Not his paw…his hand. A human hand. Kinara had been transformed into the most terrible of beasts, and he did not know how to reverse it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kinara, now in the form of a human, stumbled through the forest, still not quite used to his human form. He was looking for someone, something, and anyone that could help him. He was about to give up for the night when he saw the smoke and gentle light from fires. Kinara knew from his years as a bear that humans were fond of fire, and used it often to scare bears such as him away. Swallowing his fear (the old fears were hard to get rid of now that he was human) he advanced toward the source of the light.

His arrival did not attract any attention, partly because there was no one there to witness it. The animal hide huts sat stoically against the elements, the fires blowing in the gentle breeze. Kinara assumed that most had turned in for the night. Going to the nearest tent and pushed the flap aside. Looking in, he saw a young man with a wild mop of jet-black hair with a piece of blue cloth tied around a lock of it. The stranger looked up, surprised, but soon a friendly smile graced his face as he stood up.

"Greetings, stranger. My name is Denahi. It is not often that someone of another tribe comes to visit. How may I help you?"

Kinara was shocked. This was not the snarling, raging beast that threatened his very life. Shaking that thought aside, he choked out, "I am Kinara. I am lost and seeking assistance. Do you know anyone that could help me?"

The human called Denahi laughed. "Of course I do! You'll want to visit Tanana, she is the wisest shaman in this area. Hang on, I'll lead you to her."

Kinara was immediately apprehensive. Was this Tanana really who Denahi said she was? Or was this a clever trap by the humans? Did Denahi know Kinara's secret? "No, no thanks, thanks for the help, but…"

"Nonsense! Here, let me show you," Denahi said. "Come on."

Kinara weighed his options. If this Tanana was a trap, he was pretty confident that he could escape. On the other hand, this might be a genuine chance for help. "…Okay. I'll come."

"Excellent! Let us be off!"

They walked until they came to a slightly larger hut at the other end of the village. Denahi walked inside, Kinara close behind him.

"Tanana? Do you have a moment?"

An ancient human female turned around and gazed at them with wise and piercing eyes that soon brightened to a smile. "Denahi! How good to see you. Come in, come in. Who do you have with you?"

"This is Kinara. He says that he's lost and needs help."

"You've certainly come to the right place. What is it you need?"

Kinara glanced nervously around him. "Well, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to you alone…"

"Of course. Denahi, leave us please."

"Yes Tanana," he said, giving Kinara a wink as he went back outside. Tanana turned to him.

"Well, young man, what is it you need?"

"Don't call me that," Kinara said, anxiety in his voice.

"Don't call you what?"

"A man. I hate them."

Tanana was silent for a long time. "Why don't you tell me more of your story, then, please."

Kinara sighed. "You see, I didn't start out as a man…"

"What do you mean?"

That's when it all came pouring out. Kinara revealed that he was a bear and the details of him growing up a lonely bear cub and his rage at humans for killing his family. He ended with the story of the hunt and the events at the mountaintop and how he had killed the man and his transformation. By the end he was breathing quite heavily. Tanana had a pained expression on her face.

"I see. Before we continue, I would like you to know that that man you killed was a member of our tribe. His name was Sachak. I will have to inform his family tomorrow."

"I do not have any pity for him," said Kinara, anger building up inside him. "I did not ask for this to happen to me, and all I ask now is that you help me."

"Very well. I shall help you in any way I can, and I may have an idea. You must go to where the lights touch the earth and, if you have learned your lesson, the Great Spirits shall become a bear once more. However, I am going to send you a companion. You may know him, but you may not know his story. His name is Kenai."

Kinara started. He had met Kenai, chatted with him, and even liked him. What on earth did he have to do with his predicament? "I have met Kenai. Very well. I will do what you say. I'll find Kenai and take him with me to this mountaintop," he began to leave.

Tanana shouted after him, "You do not have to look far! He is staying here, in the village, for some time. In one of the caves on the edge of the village. Hang on, I'll come with you.

Kinara was starting to get seriously annoyed. Couldn't he just get on with this stupid journey anyway? He still wanted to see Kenai though. "FINE!" he shouted back. "Don't expect me to wait for you!"

For an older woman, Tanana kept up well. Eventually, they arrived at a rocky cave on the edge of the village. Kinara saw Kenai inside, wrestling with Koda, whom Kinara knew as Kenai's adoptive brother. Kenai looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps. Seeing that it was Tanana, he let out a soft gruff that sounded almost like a question.

Tanana stepped forward. "Kenai, this is Kinara. He tells me you two have met before."

Kenai's eyes widened. "Kinara?" he said, and he could understand him perfectly. "What happened?"

Tanana smiled and stepped back. It was obvious Kenai had recognized Kinara, and she realized that she should get going. Leaving the cave, she could hear Kenai grunting and Kinara responding in the human tongue, almost like they could understand each other.

Kenai looked stunned. "So you killed a man? And now you must journey to where the lights touch the earth to become a bear again? I'm just a fellow bear, what help could I be?"

"Tanana said that I may not know your story. Kenai, are you hiding something?"

Kenai looked down at his paws, Koda laying down beside him.

"Well, it started with three brothers a long time ago…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kinara was stunned.

"You…you really were…a hunter?" he asked.

Kenai smiled. "Yes. A foolish and arrogant one, but yes. I learned my lesson by becoming a bear and raising Koda as my own brother. I have learned my lesson. The question is, have you?"

Kinara snorted. "What lessons have I to learn? I was defending myself. I do not repent."

Kenai snorted inwardly. "Go. We will speak on it tomorrow. I am sure my brother Denahi will be more than willing to accommodate you. We leave tomorrow. Good night." And with that, he rolled over and went to sleep. Kinara left, mulling over what Kenai had revealed to him. The fact that he was once a hunter…he shook off the thought, and quickly found Denahi's tent and pushed the flap aside. Denahi was sitting up, looking lost in thought. He looked over as Kinara walked in. "Ah, I see you have come back from Kenai's cave. Tell me, what did you think?"

"It was…unexpected."

Denahi laughed. "I would assume so. Now, I guess you need a place to sleep tonight, as it is too late to venture out."

"Um…yes…Kenai said you could accommodate me…"

"No problem! Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you…" Kinara had to bite his tongue not to say "hunter,"…"Denahi."

"You're quite welcome. Now get some sleep."

That was the last think Kinara heard as he drifted off. Denahi watched the bear turned human and smiled inwardly. It was a short time later that he himself drifted off to sleep.

Kinara awoke feeling less than refreshed. The Great Spirits had granted him a less than restful night, and visions of the human he had killed haunted his dreams. It was with great trepidation that he got up and left the sleeping Denahi to go find Kenai's cave. He found Kenai and Koda already up and wrestling outside their cave. Kenai stopped when he saw Kinara approach, and Koda, not noticing this, took the chance to tackle Kenai, and it was only then that he noticed Kinara looking on apprehensively. "I am ready."

"Excellent!" said Kenai. "We have to leave at once. Are you ready?"

Kinara could barely hold in his excitement. All he would have to do was go to this mountain with Kenai and he could be back to his old self! It was with this excitement that he nodded in the affirmative.

"Let us be off," said Kenai, Koda following closely behind. Kinara, trying to hold back from breaking into a full on sprint, joined them. They were already deep in the forest when Kinara asked, "So, how far is this mountain thing?"

Kenai gave him a sidelong glance. "About two days by foot, if we do not get delayed."

They continued in silence for a while. Kinara broke the silence after a while.

"Kenai, can I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Why did you do it? You could have lived as a human and have learned the same lesson, yet you chose to be a bear, one of us. Why?"

Kenai stopped short. He had not been expecting this kind of question, and yet, the answer came to him almost immediately. "Koda," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Koda. I knew I couldn't leave him. He was my brother after all. I felt closer to him than my human brothers. It was natural." At this, Koda, who had been leading the group, smirked. "You know you couldn't live without me, Kenai!" he chuckled

"That doesn't stop you from being a complete pain sometimes!" Kenai called back, enjoying the ribbing. Kinara listened to the banter, somewhat bemused. Kenai turned back to Kinara. "You see, it was all part of following my totem."

"You're totem? That little stone piece you wear around your neck?"

"Exactly. I became a man, or bear, as the case may be, by staying with Koda as a bear. The proudest moment of my life was when I had my paw put up there with all the ancestors."

"I see…" Kinara drifted off into thought again, pondering what had just been revealed. He was just starting to realize that…that…

"Hunter!" Koda yelled. "Hide!"

Kinara could feel his insticts to run kicking in, when he realized that the hunter wouldn't be after him. An idea occurred to him.

"Quick, you and Koda hide, I'll see what he wants!" he whispered to Kenai, who nodded as he dashed off into the brush. The hunter could be heard approaching, and Kinara could start to see a vague outline of a rather small hunter with a spear in hand as he watched. He hid himself until the hunter was close enough, then emerged from the brush. The hunter, who Kinara could see was just a small child, jumped back and raised his spear when he saw Kinara, then lowered it when he saw it was just another human. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice wavering with nervousness.

"I think the better question would be what to _you_ want?" asked Kinara, doing all he could to give into his bear habits and just run. "Aren't you a little young to be hunting?"

The kid looked down. "I have to. My family has to survive."

Kinara was taken aback. "What do you mean? Don't you have a father to do that for you?"

The kid shook his head. "He was…he was killed by a bear. He was just trying to get us food to survive. Now I have to…carry on."

Kinara was shocked. This poor little boy, barely eight years old, and already having to support an entire family. And his father killed by one of his own. An idea formed in his head. No, he thought. It couldn't be. And yet…

"Might I ask you told you this information?"

The boy sighed. "It was our village shaman, Tanana."

A pit was opening in Kinara's stomach. "What was his name?" he asked, dreading the answer that he knew was going to come.

"Sachak."

For the first time ever, Kinara felt guilty for something that he had done.


End file.
